The present application generally relates to bushings used to connect components in vehicular systems, such as suspension and axle systems/subsystems. More particularly, the present application relates to an improved spherical beam end bushing useful for use in heavy haul truck applications.
Bar pin bushing assemblies for use in vehicular systems, such as suspensions, are known. Such assemblies may be used to connect different components of a vehicular system, such as beams, brackets, arms, clamps, frames, rails, rods, and other like components. A rotatable bar pin bushing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,510 issued Nov. 12, 2013. Spherical rubber bushing designs have also been designed using snap rings to hold the parts together. Modest levels of precompression of the rubber may be achieved by loading in the axial direction.
In heavy truck applications, with high articulation angles, bushings must be very robust to withstand the high radial and axial loads, and high articulation angles that may be encountered in operation. Bushing designs with snap ring connections are not robust for heavy truck applications. In heavy truck applications, high radial and axial load-capacity is desirable.
In view of the conditions identified above with respect to prior bar pin bushing assemblies for vehicular systems, such as suspensions and axle systems/subsystems, it is desired to provide a new and improved bar pin bushing assembly useful for heavy truck applications, where high radial and axial loading may be encountered, and high articulation angles may be required. It is desired to provide a bar pin bushing assembly that allows for more uniform stress distribution for improved bushing fatigue and improved radial and axial load-carrying capacities.